


Помазание

by Rhaina



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blood Kink, Christian symbolism (slight sacrilicious), Dark, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sibling Incest, slight corpse fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блаженны кроткие: этим вечером Гилберт принял помазание из рук своего возлюбленного брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помазание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anointment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15915) by TiniestDormouse. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено, контакты автора: tiniestdormouse@gmail.com, http://tiniestdormouse.tumblr.com/; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.

Он не должен был идти в патруль в одиночку. Глупый Гилберт, разве он не знает, как это опасно?  
  
Нелегальный контрактор, которого Винсент успел подмять под себя, тихо застонал. Из перерезанной яремной вены брызнул фонтанчик крови. В его глазах — таких синих, так быстро потухших — в последний раз мелькнула искра жизни. Кончиком пальца — перчаток он не снимал — Винсент поддел сгусток крови с разрубленной шеи преступника и припечатал к его лбу.  
Винсент подкрался к нему сзади с раскрытыми ножницами в руке. Судорожные попытки контрактора вырваться, казалось, подчинялись беззвучному ритму в голове Винсента — человек двигался словно бы в такт песне. Но движения не были изящны: незнакомец брыкался, и в итоге, как только лезвие рассекло плоть, они оба повалились в уличную грязь. Этот тип был выше, но Винсент — быстрее. Сталь сверкнула в лунном свете, когда он занес ножницы и снова вонзил их сзади в шею, а потом — во впадинку над ключицей и в мягкую, податливую плоть под щекой. От шока человек отключился. Когда смерть почти взяла свое, Винсент взобрался на тело сверху и равнодушно наблюдал за агонией, с хрипами вытеснившей из легких остатки жизни.   
Красная полоска выделялась на фоне чистого, без единой морщинки лба контрактора, словно благословение священника. Винсент оказал этой собаке услугу. Лучше пусть тебя убьют в этом мире, чем утащат в другой, гораздо хуже — в Бездну.  
  
Привалившись к кирпичной стене, Винсент извлек носовой платок, чтобы вытереть ножницы насухо. Когда он залез в карман, его револьвер с эмблемой Пандоры стукнулся о стену.  
О да, точно, у него же есть револьвер. И Соня тоже, ее присутствие постоянно ощущалось на задворках сознания, словно непрерывный гул.   
Но зато так все было намного забавней.  
  
Винсент убрал ножницы обратно в карман и обыскал тело на предмет чего-либо ценного (кто был помойной крысой, тот ею и останется). Он заглянул в кожаную сумку и уловил отблеск серебра. Быстрый подсчет — двадцать монет. Неплохая добыча.  
Спрятав деньги, Винсент посмотрел на другую сторону дороги. Это был район городских трущоб, в котором даже фонарщики появляться отказывались. Идеальное логово для мелких преступников. И нелегальных контракторов.   
Те, о ком поручено было позаботиться Гилберту, относились и к первой, и ко второй категории: троица отморозков, обнищавших и отчаявшихся, заключила контракты с Цепями, чтобы беспрепятственно грабить прохожих. Естественно, глупое простонародье неспособно было справиться с Цепями и их жаждой крови, так что недоумки предсказуемо попали в поле зрения всевидящего ока Пандоры.   
  
Гилберта, в послужном списке которого было уже тридцать одно засвидетельствованное убийство за последние восемь месяцев, отрядили справляться с ними в одиночку. Нетипично, если не сказать больше. У Брейка явно были тайные мотивы. Между нами, девочками — Винсент знал, что лишь от силы треть целей Гилберт уничтожил самостоятельно.  
И откуда бы Винсу это знать? Да оттуда: он все видел сам, с начала до конца.  
Может быть, и Брейк подозревал, что далеко не каждый из погибших мужчин, женщин или детей, истекавших кровью после перестрелки или отчаянной погони, послужил мишенью для Гилберта. Возможно, хотел проверить его, и поэтому прикинулся больным и отправил Гилберта на задание в одиночку.  
Бессердечный старый хрен. Разве он не знал, в какие неприятности мог вляпаться его старший брат, не будь Винсента рядом?  
  
Он наблюдал, как на другой стороне улицы Гилберт свернул к черному ходу дома, в котором скрывалась шайка.  
Разогнувшись, Винс отбросил длинную светлую прядь, упавшую на глаза. С одной шавкой покончено, остались еще две.  
Винсент поправил плащ, прикрывая испачканную кровью одежду, досчитал до пятисот и перешел улицу. За эти пять минут Гилберт, наверно, уже успел проверить нижние этажи и подняться наверх. За троицей Винсент следил уже неделю и успел выяснить их распорядок: пока один вечером сбывал награбленное на черном рынке, остальные пропивали вчерашний заработок на втором этаже. Сейчас они уже должны были быть мертвецки пьяны.  
Конечно же, Гилберт тоже все это знал и поэтому дождался полуночи, чтобы добраться до цели. Какой у него умный брат!  
Войдя в заброшенное здание, Винсент нырнул под упавшие стропила рядом с дверным проемом. Сверху слышалось глухое поскрипывание прогнивших половиц. Пройдя мимо разрушенной мебели, мусора и уличных отбросов, он обратил внимание на раздолбанный лестничный пролет. Там, искаженная лунным светом, виднелась длинная тень его брата. Винсент поспешно двинулся вперед.  
  
Как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать женский вопль. Как интересно.  
  
Наверху приглушенные крики мешались с громкими звуками выстрелов. Винсент медленно поднимался по ступенькам, выхватив револьвер. Внезапно на лестницу вылетела шлюха, одетая в одну нижнюю юбку. Она рванулась вниз, заполошно размахивая руками, пригибая голову и вопя во все горло.   
Он перехватил ее на ходу свободной рукой, а другой, с револьвером, выкрутил ей запястье. От толчка их отбросило на перила. Винсент сильнее сжал ее бедра, развернулся и потащил вниз по скрипящим ступенькам. Ошарашенная шлюха таращилась на него, оцепенев от ужаса.   
На нижней площадке Винсент ослабил хватку, выпустив руку нежданной спутницы, запрокинул ее голову и приставил ко лбу дуло револьвера.  
— Привет, крошка, — прошептал он и нажал на спусковой крючок.  
  
Наверху услышали выстрел, и стало тихо. Винсент отпустил тело шлюхи, осевшее на пол бесформенной грудой. Он облизал губы, чувствуя привкус железа от брызнувшей ему в лицо теплой крови, и помчался вверх по ступенькам.   
Смрад немытых тел, пыли и дешевого пойла ударил в нос, как только он свернул в коридор. Яркий свет фонаря заливал дверной проем в дальнем его конце. Винсент вбежал в комнату, как раз когда Гилберт справился с типом, который отчаянно пытался вырваться у него из рук, — двинув рукояткой револьвера по затылку. Тот рухнул на пол, а глаза Гилберта сверкнули: он увидел, кто вошел.  
  
— Винсент? — воскликнул он, сдвигая шляпу на затылок и убирая оружие. — А ты что здесь делаешь?!  
— Тебя спасаю.  
— Ты пошел за мной? — Гилберт шагнул вперед и замер, распахнув глаза, увидев, в каком состоянии его одежда. — Ч-что?..  
— Я отделался от бандита, который возвращался обратно. Он появился раньше обычного, — Винсент откинул волосы и распахнул пальто, демонстрируя кошелек с серебром, который он забрал из кармана убитого. — Столько денег, меня не удивляет, что они захотели сегодня развлечься.  
— Развлечься… — Гилберт взглянул сторону дверного проема и ахнул, осознав: — Я ее отпустил. Она не имела с ними ничего общего.  
О, его брат поистине милосерден. Прелестно, даже слишком.  
— Ну, эта потаскушка на меня напала, у меня не было выбора.   
  
В дальнем углу Винсент заметил тело третьего бандита, неуклюже завалившееся на грязный матрац. Ширинка на его штанах была расстегнута: похоже, выстрел в голову настиг его как раз во время оргазма. Обнаженный член еще стоял, возможно, из-за трупного окоченения.  
— Вот уж действительно — маленькая смерть, — усмехнулся Винсент.  
Гилберт повернулся к убитому и прикрыл ему глаза.  
— Проклятье, я не заметил… — он даже топнул с досады и взялся за простыню, чтобы прикрыть труп.  
Винсент согнулся пополам от смеха:  
— Не заметил, как выстрелил в этого выродка, пока ему дрочила шлюха? Ну же, братец, не надо мне врать. К тому же здесь никого, кроме нас. — Винсент шагнул вперед и прижал свою руку в окровавленной перчатке к груди брата, не давая ему прикрыть мерзкую тушу: — Гил так занят, что не замечает очевидных вещей?  
— Винс, — прошипел Гилберт, — это неправильно!  
— Даже сейчас дорогой братец продолжает твердить о приличиях, — Винсент выдернул тряпку из рук Гилберта и небрежно отшвырнул ее к трупу. — Прекрасно. Позволим сдохшему ублюдку сохранить жалкую иллюзию достоинства.  
Глядя поверх плеча Гилберта, Винсент заметил, как последний из грабителей дернулся:  
— Этому тоже позволишь?  
Брат развернулся.  
— Че-ерт, мы должны доставить его в Пандору! — он ухватился за моток веревки, висевший у него на поясе: — Брейк хотел допросить их…  
И снова Винсент остановил его, просунув руку под локоть. Прислонившись, он прошептал:  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, я должен…  
— Хватит врать! — Винсент цокнул языком и весело заметил: — Ведь ты хотел всех их сегодня прикончить, разве нет?  
Он наблюдал, как лицо его брата, сперва резко побледневшее при этих словах, начинает медленно заливаться краской.  
— Нет! — яростно выпалил тот, помотав головой. — Я… я только выполнял задание.  
— Конечно. Твоим заданием было доставить эту мразь куда следует, а совсем не убивать. Но ты убрал вон того типа, который уж точно не был способен сопротивляться. Хмм… разве это не любопытно? — Винс нажал сильнее, начиная массировать бицепс Гила. Он ощущал, как напряжены мускулы под тяжелым сукном плаща.  
— Нет, я только… Я не предполагал, что в одиночку могу задержать трех человек…  
— Как, мой братец думал, что не справится с парой пьянчужек и их подстилкой? Он, владеющий черным клинком Найтреев? — неуверенность брата взволновала Винсента до глубины души, хотя бы уже оттого, что он хотел вскрыть нарыв. — Сколько бы их ни было, они — ничто перед силой Ворона.  
  
Гилберт высвободился из хватки Винсента и отцепил наконец от пояса бечевку. Младший брат снова фыркнул от смеха, вовсю забавляясь, когда Гилберт связал все еще валявшемуся в отключке бандиту руки и ноги.  
Винсент опустился рядышком на колени:  
— Тебя не беспокоит, что в Пандоре могут поинтересоваться, отчего только один остался в живых? Они могут… огорчиться… обнаружив, что ты зашел сегодня слишком далеко. — Заметив, что Гилберт намеренно не отвечает, Винсент сдернул шляпу с его головы.  
Брат метнул в него сердитый взгляд — как он восхитительно гневается! — и буркнул:  
— Я скажу, что все вышло из-под контроля. Что они набросились на меня…  
— Пока этот олух не доложит им правду. Подойдет ли она им? — скользнув взглядом по трупу со стояком, он добавил: — Этот отчет станет довольно скандальным, не важно, как ты будешь оправдываться.  
Гилберт возмущенно вздохнул и оттолкнул связанного бродягу. Тот опять завозился и заскулил.  
— Просто заткнись! Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Старший братик действует так бестолково, но зато все знает лучше всех, — Винсент обнял Гилберта со спины.   
Меньше чем полчаса назад он точно так же держал другого человека, пока тот булькал и бился в его руках. Но как различались эти два ощущения! В отличие от трепыхавшегося в его руках незнакомца Гилберт отклонился в его объятие почти грациозно — покоряясь. Другой вынужденный партнер в другом кровавом танце.  
Склонив голову, Винсент мягко спросил:  
— Ты ведь подозревал, что все это время тебе кто-то помогает? И хотел доказать Брейку, что не был слабаком?  
— Винс…  
— Докажи ему, какой ты сильный, старший братик, — рука Винсента скользнула вдоль бока Гилберта и начала поглаживать бедро.  
— Вин… — прозвучало слабо, его брат вздрогнул, но Винсент только крепче обхватил его левой рукой. Правая медленно-медленно пробиралась ниже, разминая напряженные мускулы.  
Его ненаглядный старший братец издал тихий, растерянный звук протеста, но Винсент продолжал его ласкать.  
— Хм, этот покойник и дешевка, которая сосала ему, возбудили Гила? — мурлыкнул он. — Из-за этого старший братик пальнул ему прямо между глаз?  
Еще больше прикосновений, еще сильнее. Он скользнул рукой под плащ Гила и начал массировать ему грудь:  
— Или дело во мне?  
— Не сейчас, — умоляюще сказал Гилберт, — не сейчас…   
Он обмяк в объятиях Винсента, левой рукой прижимая его ладонь. Винсент поцеловал шею Гилберта чуть ниже уха.  
— Конечно. Тебе нужно завершить задание.  
Лежавший перед ними тип начал приходить в себя. Винсент задел пальцами пах Гилберта и с удовольствием обнаружил, что брат уже готов для него.  
— Ну разве ты не дьявол? — проворковал он. — Тебе надо убить, чтобы кончить, а, Гил?  
— Н-не… говори так…   
Налитой член Гилберта дрогнул, когда Винсент придвинулся так близко, что его собственный стояк плотно прижался к заднице брата.   
— Может, из-за всего вместе? Кажется, что это так неправильно, да? — Винсент лизнул мочку уха Гилберта. — Почти так же неправильно, как каждый раз, когда мы трахаемся.  
— Винсент! — Гилберт повернул голову, гнев преодолел его почти молитвенный транс.  
— О, прошу прощения. Я имел в виду, когда мы занимаемся любовью, — усмехнулся Винсент и поцеловал его. Гилберт издал гортанный стон, и его язык немедленно с силой толкнулся сквозь губы Винсента. Винсент низко, довольно зарычал. Как он любил, как любил доводить Гила до состояния, когда появлялось его истинное "я"! Под тонким слоем кротости и доброты его старший брат был таким безжалостным, таким бессердечным. Таким его.  
  
Пока они целовались, Винсент потянулся и вытащил револьвер Гила из кобуры. Он вложил нагретую рукоять в руку брата, затянутую во влажную от пота перчатку, и медленно пристроил его палец на спусковом крючке, а потом нежно, но решительно направил руку Гилберта вверх, наводя револьвер на связанного. Тот уже пришел в себя и истерически рыдал:  
— Пощадите, добрый сэр, пощадите, прошу, пожалуйста, пожа…  
Губы приоткрылись. Гилберт взглянул в лицо пойманному бандиту, полуприкрыв веки. Винсенту даже не нужно было больше ничего говорить.  
  
Выстрел прозвучал в ночи колокольным звоном. Человек упал, кровь вперемешку со слизью брызнула на обоих братьев. Ошметки мозга угодили в грязную каменную стену.  
Гилберт без слов опустил руки, и Винсент аккуратно расшнуровал его штаны. В тишине они наблюдали, как грязная смесь красного и серого стекает вниз по стене, словно были свидетелями священного действа.  
И когда его нежно любимый старший брат начал содрогаться под его прикосновениями, бормоча имена святых — и его, Винсента — на пике возбуждения, он улыбнулся.  
  
— Мои поздравления, старший братец. Это был номер тридцать три.


End file.
